


His Creation

by vintagesam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagesam/pseuds/vintagesam
Summary: The love of His first sons is bright enough to rival every other thing in His universe.





	His Creation

nothing in His universe;  
past, present, or future;  
can compare to what  
the two of us offer.

not a sunset  
with brilliant colors;  
soft glows of yellow,  
and bright flares of orange.

not a night sky  
with a stunning moon,  
and enough tiny stars  
to make you believe in infinity.

not a field of flowers,  
with colors no artist can match,  
small creatures no eye can see,  
and a view one could die for.

not a blue sea,  
with crystal water,  
and white, foam waves  
beating against the shore.

not a storm on the horizon,  
with flashes of pure electric,  
and purple skies  
coming from heaven itself.

not a thick forest,  
with vivid green leaves,  
skeletal trees colored of earth,  
and hints of sky through the canopy.

not an empty desert,  
with hidden animals and dead trees,  
and dunes tall enough  
to nearly exceed even us.

not a shimmering lake,  
looking as if made of diamonds,  
surrounded by golden grass,  
and creatures most can’t begin to understand.

oh brother,  
nothing can beat  
what our wings, our grace,  
and _our love_ bring to His creation.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr [@vintagesam](https://vintagesam.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
